Essays
by demonprosecutor
Summary: Basically a bunch of very short essays written by PW 1,2 and 3 characters when they were nine. Possible spoilers. Chapter one is just an intro.
1. Crime Creates Confederates

DISCLAIMER: Same old, same old, I don't own PW … yet

DISCLAIMER: Same old, same old, I don't own PW … yet.

In 1948 an exam was introduced where every child all over the world had to a particular essay when they were nine so that the government could "understand them better."

The essay was entitled, "What I Want to be When I am Older." The subject is fairly obvious.

These essays were kept under top security guard, and no harm came to them for over seventy years, until a warm summer's night in 2019.

The guards chatted about everything from football players to football results. The gentle, unthreatening song of the birds and the sky sported a coat of many colours as the sun slid gradually out of view.

It was perfect. They could never had suspected what would happen next. They never even knew what happened next. No-one does.

All that is known was that when the new guard arrived for his shift, he found two unconscious men. He opened the six inch door slowly, giving his finger prints to the pad on the wall.

At least a hundred of the essays were gone. After further investigation it turned out that only eighty three essays had gone missing, all from different time periods – however, all of the essays did have a connection through one man.

Phoenix Wright was called into questioning, but denied all knowledge, claiming he was watering Charley at the time of the crime.

Nothing else was found at the scene other than two calling cards – a masked face and a shell.

"So, what now, MaskDeMasque?

"Um, er, we could read them and release all the dark secrets to the press – wait no that's not a good idea…"

"I don't know why I allowed you to assist me. You know, if you do anything wrong, that wife of yours might just have a nasty accident."

"NO! Not Dessie! Please, please, you can't!"

"Don't worry – I never kill…without a very good reason."

"Oh…ok…so…what will we do with these now?"

"Read them and discover any dark secrets. But the leaking to the press bit is stupid – we'll just use them for blackmail."


	2. Phoenix

DICLAIMER: No, not yet. Still don't own PW.

What I Want to be When I'm Older

When I'm older, I'm not sure what I'd like to be. I might be an artist. Or a chef. Or maybe an astronaut. My friend Miles wants to be a defence attorney, but I can't see myself doing that – it would be so boring. I know that when I'm older I'm going to get so rich that the girl that lives on Larry's road, Dahlia, will fall in love with me and we can get married!

One day I'm going to have my own company called Wright & co. I'm not really bothered about what it does – I think a talent agency would be fun though! Miles said he's going to have a company called Edgeworth & co., so I want one too!

I know that when I'm older, me and my friends Larry and Miles will still be together having fun adventures! Nothing could separate us.

By Phoenix Wright


	3. Mia

DISCLAIMER: Guess. I don't own Phoenix Wright.

What I'd Like to do When I'm Older

When I'm older I'd like to be somebody who protects others in their time of trouble; somebody who aims for truth and justice. Policewoman, defence attorney; I'm not sure what exactly.

I would also like to continue the tradition of my family as a spirit medium – as I am a Fey, spiritual power in my blood and it is my duty to use it correctly. On the other hand, I have already decided not to take the title of Master of Kurain Village as too many arguments could form between my sister and I, and I don't want us to end up like my mother and Aunt Morgan.

I would like to find a way to do all of these things while honouring my family's wishes – I really want to make my mother proud!

By Mia Fey


	4. Maya

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill. PW ain't mine and probs never will be.

What I Want to do When I'm Older!!

When I'm older I'm probably gonna end up as a spirit medium (boring!!) though my sister said she's gonna be a lawyer or something, but that sound even boringer so scrap that!! LOL!!

What I wanna do MOST is work for my favourite-est programme EVER!! Golden Samurai is just the coolest!! But, like, DISASTER – apparently, though it might not be true because I only read it on a forum, Golden Samurai is gonna be replaced by this new guy called Silver Samurai! How dumb is that? But if they do that, I'm gonna murder them all!!

Failing being a film star, I would work in a burger restaurant.


	5. Larry

DISCLAIMER: When I'm a multi-squillionare, PW will be mine. But that isn't the case yet.

Larry's is short because he couldn't be bothered to write anything else. He spent the rest of the exam time drawing the pretty girl next to him on a piece of scrap paper. Her name was Sarah Thompson.

What I Want to do When I'm Older

When I'm older I want to be an artist, a hot-dog seller or a security guard. All of these would be fun. I want to go out with Sarah Thompson when I'm older.


	6. Gumshoe

DISCLAIMER: Capcom owns PW, not me – so far, that is…

: Poor old Gummy. He's no Psychic, that's for sure.

What I Want to be When I'm Older

When I'm older I want to be a detective because this is a glamorous job and I'll be paid lots and lots.

I will live in a big mansion and will have an incredible array of coats. I will eat steak every night and never be teased again.

I will be respected and will look up to no-one, not how some detectives might have a prosecutor that they look up to and adore.

I will get a pay-rise everyday and no-one will ever find a contradiction in my testimony.

By Dick Gumshoe


	7. Franny

DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of PW. I am merely a worshipper of the real owner.  
Yes, I even managed to get a foolish in there!!

What I Want to do When I'm Older

When I am older I will be perfect: there is no 'want' about it. I will be the perfect prosecutor, and I will be better than my foolish little brother Miles Edgeworth. I will be equal to my father, the greatest prosecutor in the world, never beaten. My record will be perfect, and I will be perfect.

My aim is Perfection. I will be perfect. I must be perfect.

Failing this I will become a lion tamer due to my love of whips.

By Franziska Von Karma


End file.
